The Little Witch of the North
by daydream3000
Summary: Look out guys cause this fire head witch is coming to town, a backstory on the witch of the North. Emily is a 12 year old girl who lives in the palace with her best friends Theodora and Evanora. Emily loves her friends and never knew about her parents. However when a man named oz comes in, he makes her doubt her friends. Will she choose her family or a man she barely knows?
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

a young maid was sitting in the kings chambers staring down at the emerald city. she rubbed her stomach and felt a great happiness well up inside her. she couldn't waited to tell him, she couldn't wait to she his happy expression and demand that his wife leave so he could marry her. he never had the chance to leave her but with this baby it was the perfect excuse to leave her. she looked at the old clock above his door. it was almost one, he'd be here in a few minutes. he always arrived at one because he'd always tell people he likes to eat late but he always came to see her. finally the clock hit one and the door slowly creaked open

"ah my dear Victoria," said the king as he closed the door and walked up to her

"how I've missed you. my wife has been keeping me on my toes so I haven't had the chance to see you that much. but I'm here now, so shall we-"

"wait before we do anything there's something I must tell you," Victoria stood up and looked at the king.

"what is it my flower?" he asked

"I'm going to have a child," she said

the king sat there speechless. she waited to see him jump for joy but she only saw horror in his eyes.

"what's wrong? aren't you happy now you can leave your wife and-"

"I mostly certainly am not happy!" he yelled. he stood up, grabbed her arms, and looked into her eyes. Victoria grew scared.

"do you have any idea of how awful this is! I already have an heir to the throne. if that child is born, everything I stand for will be destroyed! my wife will leave me!"

"but isn't that good? you've always told me that-"

"it's not good! I don't want your child, I want my wife and daughter!"

tear started to form in Victorias eyes. what was wrong with him? why was he saying such awful things to her? it wasn't like him.

"I want you to leave. I want you to go and never come back," he said as he released his grip on her arms. he started heading for the door when Victoria stepped in front of him

"you can't leave! you've told me over and over that you love me!" she screamed

" I could never love a whore like you. now get out of my sight!" he pushed her out of the way and stormed out the door

"nooooooo!" Victoria yelled "I need you, please stay!"

she broke down sobbing on the floor. she had never heard such heartbreaking words said from the man she loved. how could he do this to her? he had to pay.

"well this is quite a surprise. I never knew the king had such a dirty little secret."

Victoria looked up to find a woman dressed in black and green standing in the doorway. it was evanora the kings advisor.

"is there something I can do for you ms. evanora?" Victoria asked as she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"actually it's more what can I do for you,"

"why would you want to help me?"

"I just heard that little screaming match you had with the king. terrible tragedy, and I think we should do something about that. punish him in a manner of speaking,"

"I don't understand?"

"you see I have no love for this king. a man who behaves like him does not deserve the throne,"

"what is it you would like to do?" asked Victoria

"Simple really, a little bit of poison should silence that mouth of his," Said Evanora pulling out a green vile

Victoria was shocked, she was mad at the king but she would never go as far as to murder him. She loved him.

"No. I can't, I won't. I would never," Victoria said confidently "Your plan will never work and I will never help you

"Think about it. He tells you he loves you, yet once he finds out your with child he tosses you to the curb like a piece of garbage," Said evanora

"That may be true but I wouldn't kill him,"

"Victoria think about. The man is going to banish you and you will have to raise that child in the dirt, put her in rags. while his daughter feasts on royal turkey and dresses in only the finest clothing in oz. If you want your child to have what Glinda has, you need to get rid of the king. You poison him and I will make sure your child receives only the finest. Help me and I will make sure you and your child will want for nothing,"

Victoria stood there speechless. She could never hurt the king, but her child needed comfort. She couldn't raise her child in the streets, they'd never survive. The king would never accept the child into his family, and that would only make matters worse if she tried. Was there really no other option? Was the only way to keep her child alive was to kill the king. But she loved him, didn't she?

"It seems you need some time to think this through. If you change your mind put in his food before his daughter Glinda comes to pick it up to give it to him. You'll be free of blame and no one will ever know,"

Evanora placed the small vile in Victoria's hands and walked out the room. Victoria held the tiny vile in her hands. It seemed so fragile, hardly seemed like a weapon that could steal a man's life. She felt so nervous and scared. If she used the vile her child would live a comfortable life but she would feel awful for the rest of her life. However if she didn't she'd be living in the streets while her child would be begging for scraps, they'd never survive. Her child's life or the kings? Which would it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria walked down the halls with the tiny green vile in her hands, she was headed toward the kitchen. she felt like a woman possessed, she didn't want to do it but she couldn't stop. the king was her lover, after her husband died the king gave her great comfort. he came into her quarters and told how her husband would always be with her and that shouldn't stop her from finding love. Victoria was in love with him that day and she never stopped loving him. she loved him more than her husband. Victoria suddenly stopped in front of the door to the kitchen. maybe it wouldn't have to be like this maybe if she just went and talked to him they could work it out.  
then she suddenly thought back to all the cruel things he said to her. it cut open her heart like a fresh wound, he didn't love her. it was all an act, she was just a toy he played with when he was bored. this whole time she meant nothing to him. a man who used her like that and then tossed her and her child away like that did not deserve the throne, or to even breathe. she gripped the poison in her hand, consumed by rage she slowly opened the kitchen door. the room was empty which gave her the perfect opportunity to put the poison in his soup. it was quite the elegant dinner, but it would soon belong to her and her child. but why stop there? why not punish the woman who kept her and her lover apart. kill two birds with one stone. she saw that there was a third dinner tray. it must have been for lady Glinda but Victoria couldn't do it. lady Glinda far too kind and caring to receive a punishment like this. plus she'd be the perfect person to take the fall when this all went down .she quickly put half the poison in the kings soup and the other half in the queens. this was perfect, after this night she was going to have her revenge and a new home to live in. she soon heard footsteps coming around the corner. she bolted out the but peeked back to see lady Glinda coming in to fetch the dinner for her family. Victoria left and stood by the doorway to the dinning room to hear her plan take place  
it took no less than hour until she heard the screams  
"father! mother! no please open your eyes!" she heard Glinda scream "please someone save them!"  
"you... you poisoned them," said the familiar voice of evanora  
"no! I didn't!" Glinda shrieked  
"you were the only person who last picked up the food. all the taste testers had sampled it. there was no one else who could have done it!" evanora screamed "admit it you wanted the crown so you poisoned your parents to get it!"  
everyone was staring in horror at Glinda. they couldn't believe that the sweet princess would ever harm a living creature. but since she was the only one there to get the food who else could it have been.  
"no! I loved my family!" Glinda shouted  
"face it!" evanora screamed "you poisoned them! you are not fit to rule this country! I herby banish you from the emerald city and never return! guards!"  
"no! it wasn't me! don't think I'll let you get away with this!" Glinda yelled  
Glinda ran to her fathers body and grabbed the wand from his pouch. the guards were closing in on her but Glinda waved her wand and vanished. everyone stood there in awe. evanora was the first to break the silence.  
"find her! leave no stone unturned she must pay for her crimes!"  
everyone scattered, soon the entire dining room was empty. It was so silent not even a mouse could be heard. Victoria pushed open the doors and walked up to the kings lifeless body. she closed he eyes and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sorry my love, but I couldn't let my child grow up like I did,"  
Victoria did the same to the kings wife and when she was finished she walked toward the door. she turned her head to see the king and queens body lying there so still, so peaceful. only when she walked out the door did she realize the horror of what she had done.


	3. Chapter 3

8 months later:  
Victoria was due any second now. she was so excited, ever since that night evanora rewarded her greatly, giving her a place at the palace and made her a royal. Victoria though would often feel awful about what she did to the king and how she robbed Glinda of her home. but she wasn't going to let that get her down today, no her baby would be due soon and she couldn't wait to see the child's face. they'd be so happy living hear.  
"Victoria! Victoria!" shouted a happy woman in red clothing  
"why Theodora, what are you doing here?" said Victoria as she embraced the girl "I thought you'd be preparing for your ceremony of becoming Theodora the good witch?"  
"I was just on my way but the ceromony is until a week from now. however I wanted to see how you were doing? is the baby alright? will it becoming any time soon?"  
"not yet but evanora said that it would becoming today," Victoria said holding the young woman's hands  
Theodora and Victoria became good friends after evanora made her a royal. Theodora always seemed like the perfect person to be the big sister of her child. and thanks to evanora's magic she was able to find out the exact day of her baby's birth.  
"oh, I can't wait having this baby will be like having a new addition to our family," said Theodora  
"I know, I'm just as excited as you-"  
Victoria felt sick, she felt her water breaking. something wasn't right, her inside were on fire. she felt like she was being torn apart.  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Victoria screamed  
"oh no Victoria!" Theodora shouted "quick someone help! evanora! evanora!"  
Theodora ran off to get help  
2 hours later:  
Victoria was in a chamber fighting for her life. the pain was intense she felt like she was being ripped apart.  
"hang in there Victoria your almost there," said Theodora as she held her hand  
Victoria was losing a lot of blood. she realized that if this kept up she would die. but she couldn't let it end here, not after everything she had done. this baby had to survive no matter what, even if it meant Victoria would no longer be there for her.  
"alright Victoria this is it, one more push and that's it," said evanora  
"you can do it Victoria," said Theodora  
this was it she had to put every last bit of life into this.  
"aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
"it's a girl,"  
the baby started crying and wailing.  
"you did it," Theodora said happily  
evanora patted her back  
"what's her name?" asked one of the maids  
"Emily,"Victoria whispered  
the maid wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Theodora  
"oh she's beautiful, she'll be a perfect addition our family. right evanora?"  
evanora wasn't looking at her she was looking at Victoria who looked very pale.  
"Victoria?" asked evanora  
Victoria grabbed evanora and whispered in her ear  
"take care of her. I did what you asked so many months ago. I expect you to hold your end of the deal," whispered Victoria  
"I will respect your wishes and take care of the child,"  
"thank you," Victoria looked at the ceiling " I'm sorry for all the pain I caused, forgive me Glinda,"  
with that Victoria breathed her last and closed her eyes forever.


End file.
